


God Is A Woman

by prettyshinin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Death at some point, F/F, Haseul is a bad influence, Multi, based off of thelma and louise, fluff if you squint, i haven't ACTUALLY seen the movie but, i'll put trigger warnings for certain chapters, jinsoul and sooyoung are going on a roadtrip, jinsoul is a worse influence on sooyoung tbh, jinsoul is pining after sooyoung, major angst, not sure about other members yet, sooyoung has a boyfriend, then they meet haseul, things get REALLY bad, things get bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyshinin/pseuds/prettyshinin
Summary: Sooyoung and Jinsoul.Thelma and Louise.- in which jinsoul convinces sooyoung to take a break with her, but things go south very quickly.





	God Is A Woman

"How about a road trip?!"

"A what now?" Sooyoung huffed, her voice altered from her strange stretching position. 

Jinsoul sighed, mentally preparing the speech she made last night to convince Sooyoung to take a break with her.

"Sooyoung, look, you know dance rehearsals have been stressing us out lately–"

"Yeah, and this dance isn't going to learn itself!" Sooyoung snapped, noticing Jinsoul's hurt expression and saying calmly, "The showcase is in a month, who says we even have time for a road trip?" Sooyoung stood up straight, grabbing her water tumbler from her bag and taking a gulp.

"Is that your way of agreeing?"

"No, but I guess all of the bleach from your fake ass hair has finally gone to your head, apparently." Sooyoung snorted, patting her friend's long hair before walking away, leaving Jinsoul gaping at her in shock.

"It's just a road trip! It will only take a weekend, the longest would be a week?"

"Where would we even go?" Sooyoung sighed out, pointing her water tumbler at Jinsoul in a menacing way.

"Is this your way of agree–"

"Wow, I already regret this." Sooyoung joked, pinching her nose in mock frustration.

"First positions!" Their dance instructor said as soon as they stepped into the classroom, the dance students rushing to fix their formation.

"Don't worry, it will be fun! I mean, what can go wrong?" Jinsoul whispered, a bright smile on her face.

░░░

"What the– where the hell did you get this car?!"

"Uh, it's a rental? I'm returning it in a month." Jinsoul answered, fishing the keys out of her bag and unlocking the trunk, throwing her bags inside.

"A mon— we agreed on a week!"

"I know, but I still don't have a car so I may as well enjoy this baby afterwards." Jinsoul smirked, smacking the hood like she had seen plenty of manly macho men do in old western movies, turning around before Sooyoung could see her clutching her hand in pain.

"Whatever, dumbass, let's just go."

Jinsoul nodded, hurriedly packing the rest of her stuff in the backseat, running around and jumping into the front seat.

"It's like we're Bonnie and Clyde!" Sooyoung stated excitedly, putting her sunglasses before the sun rays could temporarily blind her.

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry, I mean Thelma and Louise."

"Look at you, getting me with the gay references." Jinsoul said, pressing a button that the salesman insisted would make the roof of the car go down.

"Thelma and Louise weren't gay, though?" Sooyoung said absentmindedly, squealing at the roof going down.

"Oh, trust me, they were." Jinsoul chuckled, revving the engine obnoxiously and speeding out of the empty parking lot.

"So, where do you want to go first? Gyeongbokgong Palace? Bukchon Cultural Center? Or, do you want to go further?" Jinsoul asked, toying around with the radio, trying to find a good station.

"I'm not sure, maybe just keep driving until we hit open road? We can just wing it from there."

"Okay, Sooyoung, way to loosen up!" Jinsoul shouted into the air, quickly getting hyped as she found a good station.

The girls sang loudly for a while, even though they were in traffic for most of the drive.

By the time they hit open road, the girls took full advantage of the empty highway, Jinsoul driving recklessly between both lanes, Sooyoung on the look out for cops.

"Hey, do you have a map, I have no idea where we're going!" Jinsoul shouted over the wind, Sooyoung nodding and checking her phone, disappointed at the lack of signal they had.

"Let me check the glove department." Sooyoung shouted.

"Glove department– what a strange wor—"

"What the fuck!" Sooyoung shouted, Jinsoul taking her eyes off of the road to glance at her friend, only to notice the shiny object in her hands.

Jinsoul lost control of the wheel, the car swerving off of the road and making a stop on the side of the highway. The girls were panting hard, Jinsoul clutching onto her chest.

"Please tell me that's a dildo!" Jinsoul exclaimed, slapping her hands over her eyes, too scared to look at the object in Sooyoung's hands.

"A dil– a dildo shaped like a fucking gun?! Jinsoul, why the hell is there a gun in here?!" Sooyoung shrieked, still holding it gently as if it were glass.

"I don– I don't know! The guy I rented it from didn't tell me there was a gun in here!"

"Where did you rent this car from? What dealership?" Sooyoung asked calmly, carefully putting the gun back in the glove department, shutting the door quickly.

"Um..." Jinsoul shrank into her seat, refusing to meet Sooyoung's reprimanding glare.

"Don't tell me..."

"It was my neighbor!" Jinsoul blurted, pulling her hat over her face in embarrassment.

"The one who sells like a meth lab?! The one who makes weed treats for dogs?! That guy?!"

"Okay, when you say it like that, it sounds bad–"

"You're a fucking dumbass."

"Okay, I deserved that. But he let me rent his car for a month! For cheap!"

"Hmm, I wonder why a literal criminal would let you borrow his car and take it far away from here." Sooyoung nearly shouted, feigning ignorance.

"... I don't get what you're implying." 

"Just drive, you literal moron."

"Okay, fine." Jinsoul mumbled, backing out of the dirt, slowly making her way back up the highway.

"Thelma and Louise?"

"I will literally shoot you."

░░░

"Hey, uh, should I drive?"

"I don't know, are you done calling a moron?" Jinsoul asked bitterly, her fingers clenching onto the wheel tightly. She yawned loudly but tried her best to conceal it.

"Dude, I'm always going to call you a moron. Also, you've been driving for nearly five hours." Sooyoung insisted, reaching over the console and placing her hand on top of Jinsoul's, the blonde girl loosening her grip on the wheel.

"I just don't know where to stop."

"Stop at the next town, it doesn't matter where. Just pull over so I can drive." Sooyoung pleaded, almost begging her friend to sleep. 

"Fine." Jinsoul pulled over and climbed over Sooyoung's lap, not even bothering to get out of the car like a normal person would. Thankfully, Sooyoung was used to Jinsoul's weird tendencies. Sooyoung quickly pulled back into the highway and exhaled silently. 

"Take a nap or watch Netflix, I don't know." Sooyoung said softly, patting her friend's head who yawned in response.

"Call your boyfriend while you're at it." Jinsoul said sleeily.

"You could call him by his name, you know."

"W-what was that? I'm suddenly– sleep." Jinsoul joked, her head falling back onto the seat.

"I'll just play some music." Sooyoung said quietly, turning the radio back on. God Is A Woman was playing, both girls singing along silently as they watched the sunset ahead of them.


End file.
